


So Hot Wet

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Slash Kink [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet Vin, interested Chris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hot Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #14.

          Jesus fucking Christ… Whose idea had _this_ been? No way in hell it had been _his_ idea. Not possible.

          Goddamn it…

          How the hell was he supposed to get anything done with this damn thing around? It was impossible! The damn thing was a distraction – worse than the freakin' television.

          And it was all Tanner's fault.

          Goddamn son of a bitch…

          What the hell did he think he was doing, anyway?

          Why didn't he just get _in_ the damn thing? At least then, he wouldn't have to stare at him…

          Oh, my God… The way the water droplets glistened on his skin, like diamonds set in his flesh. Watching them sparkle in the sunlight made his tongue itch to lick each and every one of them off…

          But he had things that had to get done, like digging this damn posthole, finishing those repairs in the barn… the Ram needed…

          Fuck. He couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at Tanner… watch him as he dangled his feet in the damn thing, leaning over occasionally to splash water onto his chest…

          Oh, shit, the way those tiny rivulets ran down Vin's chest, drops catching on the hard points of his nipples, hanging there only to break free and fall into his lap…

          Oh, no, he wasn't going _there!_ If he went _there,_ he'd never get _anything_ finished.

          But… damn it… he couldn't stop himself… His eyes just followed those trails of water right down to…

          Why the hell wasn't Tanner wearing anything? Even from where he stood, he could see the water pooling in the man's lap…

          No, don't you dare… No… Ah… You goddamn _bastard!_

          Just had to open your legs, didn't you? Just had to let me see that water dripping over your balls—

          Oh, Lord. The droplets that are caught in the hair…

          He groaned, his own cock becoming so full it felt like it might just pop the zipper on his jeans.

          He couldn't take this, he just couldn't. Tanner had gone too damn far this time…

          Slamming the posthole digger into the ground, he left it there and started toward Vin.

          As he stalked closer, he saw Vin sit up straight, then arch his back, his shoulder-length hair swinging back, water sparkling in those chestnut-colored locks as well. The man's skin was tanned to a rich brown… every damn inch of him, since Tanner seemed to think this ranch was a damn nudist colony…

          Vin's eyes were closed, his arms bracing himself as he leaned back, worshipping the sun in his own unique way… drops of water lazily rolling down his skin…

          He wasn't responsible. This was Tanner's own damn fault. He couldn't be held accountable when he was provoked like this…

          As he continued to stalk toward the younger man, he reached down and unhooked the button on his jeans, then reached up and pulled the zipper down. As soon as he reached Vin, he reached into his briefs and pulled his erect, aching cock out, balls and all. He was already starting to leak.

          Then, sliding his fingers into Vin's hair, he gave it a sharp tug toward himself, making Tanner yelp softly. Blue eyes popped open, gaze instantly locking on the cock right in front of his face.

          Grabbing the base of his cock with his free hand, Chris pressed the dripping tip to Vin's lips, which parted for him. He slid inside the younger man's mouth, fingers still clutching a handful of that damn mane Tanner called hair.

          His eyes closed and he pumped Tanner's face, feeling his cock sliding down the man's throat. But he was so damn worked up, he knew he wasn't going to last long… and he didn't.

          A few strokes more and he was shooting. He took a half step back and pulled his cock free, letting his come shoot across Vin's face and chest, watching it mix with those diamond water studs…

          Vin's own cock was standing straight up from its bed of slightly reddish short hairs, looking ready for action.

          But he wasn't ready to let Vin off the hook that quickly.

          Nope, he was going to make Tanner pay for this one…

          Before he felt the buzz of his climax begin to fade, he used the handful of hair to force Vin into the latest device the man had found to distract Larabee with – a Jacuzzi.

          The water was only three feet deep where Tanner was now standing, but that was just perfect, as far as Chris was concerned. He jumped into the water after Vin, standing behind him, using his hold on the man's long hair to force him to bend over slightly.

          With his free hand, Chris reached down and captured the come that was sliding down the underside of his cock, rubbing it into the crack of Tanner's ass and over the tight pucker of muscle hidden there.

          Vin squirmed, the water getting choppy around their legs, some of it splashing up onto the younger man's ass cheeks, where Chris watched it trickle off.

          Reaching around Vin's side with his free hand, he ran it over the man's chest, capturing more of his spent seed. He used that to slick Tanner's hole, pressing it inside the man, making him squirm more. Then, seeing the baby oil sitting within reach, he snatched that and used his chin to flip open the lid.

          Not wanting to release the younger man, he simply held the oil up at the top of Vin's crack and gave the bottle a good squeeze. A stream of the slick liquid squirted out, most of it sluicing down the crack, but he tossed the bottle aside and caught enough to slick Tanner and his own cock.

          Vin's arms were braced against the wooden deck that surrounded the Jacuzzi, his head was tilted back to lessen the pull Chris was putting on his scalp, and his legs were open, but not far enough.

          Chris used his still-booted foot to tap the younger man's ankle, and Vin took a wider stance.

          With just one hand, getting his jeans and brief down a little way was awkward, but doable. Larabee pushed forward with the handful of hair and Vin leaned forward, lower belly pressing up against the edge of the Jacuzzi, his chest getting close to the deck.

          Reaching down, Chris poked one finger all the way into Tanner's ass, making the man's legs jerk. Water splashed up and over Chris' filling cock, sliding off the oil-coated surface without much effect, but the sensation was one that excited the older man.

          He twisted his finger around, then pulled it out and pressed two into the tight channel. Vin grunted, legs jerking again, sending more water splashing up onto Larabee's cock, which was filling with record speed.

          Some of the water even splashed onto Tanner's back, running down over his skin to his crack and then down to Chris' fingers. And the feel of the cool water on his fingers as they slid out of Vin's hot ass made him hiss with need.

          He spread his fingers as far apart as he could. Vin jerked for a third time, a large droplet of water striking Tanner's stretched hole, triggering a spasm.

          That gave Chris an idea.

          He used his fingers to quickly fuck Tanner's ass for a few strokes, then pulled them out and grabbed his cock, guiding it to that waiting hole and forcing his way in so that just his head was buried inside the man, the tight sphincter closing just behind the blond's glans.

          With an evil grin, Chris dipped his hand into the water, scooping some up and pouring it onto Vin's back, right between his shoulder blades.

          The liquid ran right down Tanner's back to his ass, sliding into his crack and rolling over Chris' cock. The feel of the cold liquid on his burning hole made Vin's muscles contract, giving Larabee a hard squeeze.

          The smile widened and he repeated the action, getting another strong squeeze.

          He reached down, scooping up more of the water, but this time he poured it over the crown of Vin's head. It scattered in his hair, dripping out all over the man's tanned back, droplets glistening in the sunlight.

          Chris, forced himself in deeper as he leaned forward, used the tip of his tongue to lap up the droplets scattered across Vin's shoulder blades.

          Tanner groaned.

          Reaching down, Chris scooped more water in his palm, this time reaching around and then taking Vin's swollen cock in his hand and squeezing, the water squirting up and around the man's shaft.

          Tanner shuddered, the muscles in his ass dancing crazily around the cock that was impaling him.

          Taking hold of Vin's cock, Chris pressed it down, the head dipping into the water each time he did.

          Vin grunted, his back arching more.

          Chris' hand slid down to Tanner's hip and he held it, sinking himself deeper in the man's ass, keeping up the pressure until he was buried inside the constricting heat. Then he rocked up onto his toes and dropped back down, rocked up, came down, rocked up…

          Vin moaned, his internal muscles clutching at the thick shaft that filled him.

          The slick baby oil made it easy for Chris to pull out and slide back in, and he did so several times, stabbing Tanner's ass as hard and fast as he could, but shallowly.

          Vin cried out, pushing back with his arms, trying to force Larabee in deeper.

          Finally letting go of Vin's hair, Chris reached down and grabbed the younger man's hips, shifting his assault to one that was still hard, still fast, but deeper, much deeper.

          The water splashed around them, and Chris watched as it fell over his cock as it drove in and out of his lover's ass, the alternating sensations of heat and cold making his cock swell more. And the sound of the water slapping against Vin's legs and ass excited him more.

          He knew he could keep up the same rapid pace and come quickly, or he could back off and make this last…

          He opted for the latter, slowing his driving hips, forcing himself to pull out almost all the way, then pierce Tanner with a swift, powerful thrust.

          Out slowly… in quickly… Out more slowly… in quickly… Out even more slowly… in quicker…

          Tanner began to whimper, grunting and moaning as the assault continued, over and over…

          Then, as he was pulling out again, Larabee stopped.

          Vin's breathed hitched. "Chris," he managed.

          Larabee began to rock his hips ever so slightly, gently but quickly, slowly picking up speed and force, but his cock moving no more than an inch in either direction. He knew the tip of his cock was just barely brushing Vin's gland each time he rocked in, and it wasn't long before the man was growling and howling, trying to force Chris deeper.

          But Chris planned to torture the man as long as possible. He kept up the action, the water once again beginning to dance around their legs.

          He scooped some up and poured it on Vin's back, then leaned in and ran his tongue up the man's wet skin.

          "Chrisss!" Vin whined, his body shaking with pent-up need.

          Larabee smiled, a feral expression if ever there was one. He reached up, grabbed one of Vin's arms, and jerked it behind his back, forcing the younger man over so he was standing on his toes, his chest pressed to the wooden deck. At the same time, Larabee plunged his cock into the man's ass so he was completely buried, his own chest pressing against Vin's twisted arm and back.

          He turned his head to the side, closed his eyes and began to use his cock to stab Vin's ass as hard, fast and deeply as he possibly could. Around them, the water roiled and splashed, droplets striking their bodies and faces.

          As the drops struck Chris' face, he imagined they were drops of come, his and Vin's, raining down on them… The image triggered his orgasm and he rammed his cock up Vin's ass as far as he could, grunting as he emptied himself into the man in what felt like great waves of come.

          He knew Vin could feel him coming inside him, filling him, and as soon as he was able, his hand slipped off Tanner's hip and he grabbed the man's cock, giving it four hard pulls before he felt the younger man's muscles begin to spasm wildly and he started shooting his own seed.

          Releasing Vin's arm, Chris shifted so he could watch as he shoved the head of Vin's exploding cock under the surface of the water, staring as the man continued to come, the stringy white ropes undulating in the water like strange worms.

          Vin's body shook, and he was keening as he came, and kept coming for what seemed like forever.

          Then they were both emptied, drained, exhausted.

          Chris pulled back, his hands coming up to slide down Tanner's back, stroking him, gentling him as he waited for his cock to begin to soften. He scooped up handfuls of water, pouring them over Vin's back and shoulders, watching with fascination as the liquid rolled down the man's body and dripped back into the Jacuzzi. Watching that water was soothing…

          Slowly, his cock softened and he took a step back, pulling free from Tanner's ass. He waded through the water, realizing that it was going to be a pain in the ass to get his wet clothing off. Vin, however, didn't have that problem.

          The younger man climbed shakily out of the Jacuzzi and flopped down on the wooden deck on his belly like a gutted fish. He groaned and didn't move.

          Chris grinned, reaching down to pull off his boots, pouring the water inside out across Tanner's back.

          "That's cold!" Vin groaned.

          Chris ignored him, tossing the boots aside and peeling off his socks. He wrung them out over Tanner's back as well, earning another groan.

          Wet pants, underwear and T-shirt followed, each wrung out over Vin, each getting a louder groan.

          Then Chris took the time to hang his wet clothing over the wooden railing and flopped down next to Vin, letting the sun dry him. His body and soul felt replete and he reached out, lovingly stroking Vin's now-dry back.

          "Mmm…" Tanner replied.

          "I ever tell you this was one of your better ideas?" Larabee asked.

          Vin lifted his head and grinned at the man. "Thought you said it was a distraction."

          "Changed my mind," Chris replied.

          "Y' did, huh?"

          "Yep."

          "Since when?"

          "Since, oh, 'bout a half an hour ago."

          Tanner snorted. "Damn, but you're a pain in my ass, old man."

          "That so?"

          Vin grunted as he rolled over to let his front dry. "Hell, yeah."

          Larabee smiled. "Good, that's just the way I want to keep it."

          Another snort, and, "I'll bet."

          "There's just something about you and water…"

          "Maybe m' daddy was some kind 'a merman…"

          That prompted a snort from Chris. "In your dreams, Tanner."

          "Y' never know."

          "I know you're going to help me finish off the chores I didn't get done because I was fuckin' your ass, that's what I know."

          "Hell, all y' had t' do was ask."

          "Like my way better."

          "'Course you do."

          "You dry yet?"

          "Gettin' there."

          "We're wastin' daylight, laying here."

          "Ain't a waste."

          "Says you." He sat up, looking down at the younger man. "And just what the hell am I supposed to do with this thing when it snows?"

          Vin grinned. "Y' turn on the water heater and y' can sit out here in the hot water and watch the snow fall."

          Chris thought for a moment, flashes of snow and water and the old bearskin rug his grandfather had managed to find racing through his mind. He grinned. "Mmm, think I'll be lookin' forward to winter this year."

          Vin shot him a look. "You?"

          "Hell, Tanner, you're the one who hates the cold."

          "I know, that's what's got me worried!"

          Larabee licked his lips, hungry gaze sweeping over the younger man's naked body. "You should be," he growled.

          "Oh, shit," Vin squeaked.


End file.
